


No. 61,457

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But blink and you'll mis 'em, But loves Cas' lips, Canon Divergence - Supernatural, Castiel's lips, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Thinks Castiel is Dead, Dean Winchester Thinks He's Straight, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Dean Winchester is a Silly Sausage, Fantasizing!Dean, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Hilarious Dean Winchester, Hints of Smut, M/M, Oh Dean, POV Dean, POV Dean Winchester, Pining Dean Winchester, Sam is a Saint, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, This is a little silly too (but cute), You Have Been Warned, You know you're on board..., and Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Dean has a new obsession. And it's proving... troublesome.





	No. 61,457

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petrichora_Vellichor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/gifts).



> This was the first Dean/Cas ficlet I posted on Tumblr. It's an odd little beast, but I kinda like it.
> 
> For you, Petra; for caring.

**The 1st time it happened, Dean thought:** _They look chapped._

 

 **The 2nd time:** _Chapped but... really soft._

 

 **The 3rd:** _Why'd I just think that?_

 

 **4th:** _Why’m I lookin’ at ‘em again?_

 

 **5th:** _But yeah,_ real _soft and kinda… fuck am I doing?_

 

 **6th:** _Okay, stop._

 

 **7th:** _Dean, just stop._

 

 **8th:** _Ah crap, I'm doin’ it again._

 

 **23rd:** _They are_ so _pink..._

 

 **33rd:** _WTF?!_

 

 **42nd** : _Oh God, he just licked ‘em._

 

 **47th:** _Please lick 'em again._

 

 **48th:** _DEAN, NO._

 

 **49th:** _Shit_.

 

 **100th** : _Okay, that's it. Whatever weird thing is goin' on here...? Stops now._ _Yup, you get yourself a good eyeful,_ _Winchester, 'cuz_ _it's the end of the road for you and those luscious--_

 

 **101st:** _Oh man, the way the corner of ‘em ticks up when he’s doin' his almost-smile thing though… Yeah, he_ _should smile more_ _._

 

 **102nd** : Definitely _gonna make him smile more._

 

 **114th** : _You know it, feathers, I’m hilarious!_

  _Oh yeah, just look at ‘em, trying their best not to creep up his adorable face…_

 

 **115th** : _Jesus, Dean,_ enough.

 

 **173rd** : _HE'S BITING THEM_

 

 **174th** : _Oh God, look away._

 

 **175th** : _I can't look away._

 

 **187th** : _Why they all shiny?_

 

 **188th** : _It's honey. Oh, God bless you, sweet, sweet honey!_

 

 **189th** : _I did_ not _just think that. Shit._

 _Dean, just stop_ gazing _at ‘em, man!_

 

 **190th** : _Mmm, honeylips..._

 

 **201st** : _Lookin'_ especially _pink today._

 

 **202nd** : _Dude, enough checkin’ out the angel's mouth. What gives? Probably just cuz they're_ so _pink. Honestly,_ _l_ _ike, candy_ _stripe-pin--n-n-n-no,_ baby-pink. _Nah_ ,  _Fuckin Barbie-pink._

_Anyways, whatever. That must be it._

_That, and the fact I'm super horny right now. Yeah, 's all it is-- I just gotta get me some tail..._

 

 **234th** : _Okay, last time-- fuck, he's licking ‘em again! I wanna lick them so bad. Shit, look at his tongue..._

 

 **235th** : _I'm a pervert._

 

 **236th** : _If I hadn't already been to hell…_

 

 **372nd** : _I can’t handle it, they're_ actually _trembling... Gotta get the guy a blanket. And put on a pot. And that_ _dumb show_ _on_ _Netflix he likes. And go make him_   _soup._

_Man, I hate it when he comes back like this. Why can't he be more careful? Always such a goddamn heroic, idiotic_ _angel._

  _'M so glad he's back._

 

 **411th:** _Should I tell him about chapstick?_

 

 **412th** : _I could always just buy some. Put some on for him. Just to show him how, you know? Wonder if they make_ _cherry_ _pie_ _flavour..._

 

 **500th** : _If he bites them one more time, I swear to God…_

 

 **503rd:** _Wonder what they taste like?_

 

 **597th** : _Yeah, that's right, you chew on that pen lid. Go on, lick it, I dare ya..._

 

 **598th** : _Man, I am so fuckin’ screwed._

 

 **622nd** : _Guy's a freakin' angel, yet he can't wipe a little ketchup offa his own mush? Fine; do it myself then. Just s_ _wipe those pretty_ _pink rosebuds with my napkin to-- there we go._

 

 **623rd** : _Shit, Dean. Rosebuds? Just stop. An’ stop gapin’ at 'em, you--_

_Ah, screw you, Sammy! Yeah, I see you grinning in my peripheral, like a Gigantor Cheshire Cat._

_Asshole little brother._

 

 **624th** : _Why can't I just be happy droolin' over the waitress’ ass like I used to? I mean, it's one fine ass… but no competition_ _for those rosebuds._

 

 **625th** : _Tickin’ up at the corner again though…_

_Fuck it, I can live with Sammy's bullshit for a gorgeous face like that._

 

 **1004th** : _Should I tell him they're chapped?_

 

 **1005th** : _And that I wanna..._

 

 **1006th** : _Like, really wanna..._

 

 **2095th** : _Okay, it ain't my fault they look like…_ that _._

_Can't blame a guy for lookin', right?_

 

 **2742nd** : _Wonder if they taste like coffee? For a celestial..._ whatever _\- who don’t even need to drink - dude puts away enough_ _of the honeyed black stuff._

 

 **2888th** : _So. Goddamn. Pink._

 

 **2981st** : _Love the way he presses ‘em together when he's concentrating. Been at that damn puzzle for hours now._

_Dork._

 

 **2982nd** : _He's gonna bite the skin right offa them if he chews any harder. S’pose I could ask if he wants help…_

 _Wow, Dean. An old dead guy's_ _Star Spangled Banner jigsaw? On a Saturday freakin' night? Really?_

_Dork._

 

 **2983rd** : _Worth it for that smile though. Only smiles like that once in a blue moon. When Sammy ain't around._ _When it's just me_ _an' him… when I make him._

_Man, I love that smile._

 

 **3017th** : _Dean, if you look at ‘em you're gonna think about it..._

 

 **3018th** : _Well, you've gone and done it now, huh, wise-ass?_

_Fucking masochist._

 

 **3019th** : _But_ damn, _that dream felt real. The way they wrapped around my..._

 

 **3020th** : _STOP. FUCKING. LOOKING. AT. THEM. DEAN. AND._ _TURN. AROUND. AND. LEAVE. THE. GODDAMN. ROOM._

 

 **3744th** : _Wonder if the chapped thing is a Jimmy thing or a Cas thing…_

_Reckon it's a Cas thing._

 

 **3099nd** : _Bobby's right; I'm an idjit._

 

 **4000th** : _Balls!_

 

 **4001th** : _Dude, you really cannot look at them whilst thinking of his…_

 

 **4002nd** : _FUCK YOU, TRAITOROUS TEENAGE DICK!_

_Run, Deano, run! Uh-huh, just like Forest Goddamn Gump. And don't stop 'til your in freakin’ Canada!_

 

 **6067th** : _How are they always_ so _chapped?_

 

 **6068th** : _Hope they're not sore._

 

 **6069th** : _Imagine making out with-- NOPE._

 

 **6070th** : _WINCHESTER, STEP AWAY FROM THE ANGEL..._

 

 **8411st** : _Is that… are they toast crumbs? Jeez, I was right: Baby In A Goddamn Trenchcoat._

_Cute as hell though._

 

 **12475th** : _I could lean over - like literally three inches to the left - and just..._

 

 **12476th** : _Jesus Christ, stop gawpin' and quit catchin' flies, loverboy._

 

 **14622nd** : _Yeah, he’s just flaunting them now._

 

 **28644th** : _God, they look so pretty when he's pissed..._

 

 **28645th** : _Did I_ really _just think that? I'm turning into some mook from a freakin' Jackie Collins book!. And why'm I still lookin' at_ _'em? He's gonna catch you again, dude..._

 

 **28646th** : _No, don't look BACK; look AWAY, dumbass!_

 

 **28647th** : _They're just so..._ s _wear to God, Sammy. Just try me._

 

 **28648th** : _Crap. Can't help it. Might as well wave the white flag on this one._

 

 **28649th** : _I've gotta say somethin’ to make him mad again._

 

 **28650th:** _You know, for science._

 

 **28672nd** : _I was right! Soooooooo damn pretty._

 

 **28673rd** : _Fuck it, sorry-not-sorry. I love 'em. I mean, you know, a bit._

 _Dammit, they're pretty and they're pink and they're…_ _his._

_Yep. Epically fucking screwed._

 

 **52974th** : _Wanna rub my thumb along ‘em, real slow..._

 

 **5999th** : _Shit, I wanna rub the end of my leaking-- whoa, easy there tiger! He is_ right  _next to you. Okay, let's leave_ _the room quietly and-- nope! Can't stand up yet, man. Dude'll surely clock you're as hard as freakin' steel._

 _Just gotta wait it out. Just waaaaait it out. Keep nodding and humming in all the right places, and thinking of…_ _thinking of..._

 _ONE HUNDRED AND SEVEN-YEAR-OLDS MAKING OUT. ONE HUNDRED AND SEVEN-YEAR-OLDS MAKING OUT. ONE_ _HUNDRED_ _AND SEVEN-YEAR-OLDS MAKING OUT. ONE HUNDred and seven-year-olds making out. One hundred and seven_ _..._

  _Okay, we're safe._

 

 **61455th** : *mental image* _It's been weeks. Where the hell is he? Been gone_ way _too long. I miss those-- nope._ _You’ve been doin’_ _so well, man, c’ mon..._

_You miss an extra pair of hands on a hunt, okay?_

_Miss his healing mojo, for sure._

_And his loyalty. His camaraderie, you know?_

_Miss his patience and his kindness too. And how he always looks out for Sammy._

_You definitely miss him making you toast in the mornin'. And even him stealing your coffee after he's finished his_ _own--_ _even if you do act_ _all salty with him for it. He knows you ain't really mad; 's probably why he keeps it up, the fucker._

 _Man, I miss his laugh. I even miss his dumb jokes. I miss his stupid tie, his disastrous freakin’ bird's nest hair, his_ _unbelievably blue eyes…_

 _And hell, who'm I kiddin'? I miss those beautifully chapped, Malibu-Barbie, gorgeous and freakishly perfect goddamn_   _rosebud lips._

_I just miss him. I miss him so fucking much._

 

 **61456th** : _Cas? Shit is it..?_ _It is! IT'S HIM!_

Really t _hought he… fuck, I thought he was gone; thought he was-- I thought he was fucking dead._ _And that I was_ _never gonna get to see-- oh shit, will you just look at ‘em? Even battered and bruised, they're so fucking_ _beautiful. So_ _pink; so stubborn;_ _still so freakin' chapped, chrissakes!_

\- "Hey, buddy" - _really, Dean? That's what you're goin' with? Goddammit, I'm such an asshole. You got him back,_ _man. HE'S ALIVE._ _He's alive and you got him back and he's right here in from of you, so just… just tell him, like you_ _promised yourself you_ _would._

_Come on and just…_

_No, but I-- shit, Dean, breathe. And just... but what if...? I can't do this. Cuz what if…?_

_Ah, screw it._

 

 **61457th** : HOLY FUCKING SHIT.

 _They're… oh God. Mmmmmmmmmother of-- fuck! Feel even softer than they look. Like actual freakin'_ _rose petals. And he's… yeah. Fuck, yeah. Oh my fucking God, yes..._

_Why the hell’d I wait so long to do this?!_

_They,_ _they taste like - well, like the sweetest honey and like rich, black coffee, yeah - but also like… the smell of the road after it's_ _been_ _rainin’. And like pure fucking sex_. _.. But like thunder and lightning and instinct and heartbreak and infinitely_ _better than pie_ _and like... Cas._

My _Cas._

_They taste like... home._

 

 **61458th** : _I really need to buy this dork some chapstick._

 

 **61459th:** _And thank Sam._

 

 **61460th** : _And kiss Cas again._

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty (as Cas' lips) please leave kudos if you enjoyed this... and know: you will absolutely make my day if you post a comment. I can be quite slow at replies, as I'm THE MOST DISORGANISED PERSON THIS SIDE OF THE ATLANTIC OCEAN. But I will get back to you eventually, I pretty promise.
> 
> Thank you a ton for reading!


End file.
